The eyes
by icclenomi
Summary: post s2- things dont go as planned upon the outlaws' return to England. pretty Allan centric- has some drak themes- violence. torture. complete!
1. Chapter 1

Summary-Post s2- The outlaws face problems upon their return to England. marysue appears at the start but doesn't stay too long dont worry.  
Characters- Allan, Robin, Gisbourne, Will, Djak, Much, John, a couple of O.Cs  
Rating- PG some moderate violence and death.  
SPOILERS FOR SEASON TWO FINALE

I've re-divided the story up so it's in smaller parts- enjoy!  anyone who read the first chapter before the divide should go to straight to chapter 4

* * *

**Nottingham Town**

It was a busy day in Nottingham as the guys moved through the streets handing out money to the families unable to provide for themselves. Even the smallest of children could tell that Robin of Locksley was grieving silently. His eyes, where once was a fiery defiance and passion, were dulled and grey. It was heartbreaking to see, and each family gave silent condolences, which Robin accepted each time with a sad smile. His faithful followers also handed out care packages. Much and John held light conversation with the people as they inquired after their families and friends, always casting a watchful eye to watch Robin and Allan, who was having a few troubles. The people of Nottingham were having a hard time accepting Allan a Dale again after his brief stint with the sheriff. Instead of being grateful for the help they received, they shunned him, paying favor to the other outlaws.

So far three people had spit in his face, one had slappe him, and a small boy, goaded on by his friends, had kicked him. He too watched Robin, seeing the love the people had for him, seeing the way he was accepted and the life he, Allan, would never have. When he heard the unmistakable voice of the sheriff ringing out from the castle gates he quickly tapped Robin's arm, indicating his worry. The outlaws ducked behind various stalls as the sheriff walked out into the courtyard with Gisbourne, like the lapdog he was, following closely behind. Much was glad to note that Gisbourne looked pale, and that his eyes were dark and bloodshot. Good! It's right that he should suffer for what he has done!

The sheriff looked as if he was going to drop another bombshell of a lie on Nottingham's back when Allan a Dale spotted a girl of no more than fifteen pulling a short sword from her belt and advancing slowly towards the sheriff, no doubt if he hadn't been warily looking around for anyone with a weapon capable of harming him, he likely would not have seen her in the shadows, but it was the partial second of glinting metal that drew his attention. He again tapped on Robin's shoulder.

"Robin," he tapped again, this time causing Robin to look at him.

"What is it, Allan?" He whispered.

"Girl, over there." Squinting Robin shook his head slightly. "In the shadows- we gotta stop her, she'll get herself killed, or she'll get all of Nottingham killed, either way it doesn't sound good." Catching sight of the girl Robin nodded and patted Allan's shoulder.

"Well spotted, Allan." Allan continued to keep a close eye on the girl as Robin got Much and jJohn. She moved with a strange gentleness and yet her stance suggested a fierce quality to her which had obviously provoked this attack. He felt Robin's voice in his ear and began to move slowly towards the front of the crowd, keeping to the edge. From here they saw the girl preparing to strike, and as she raised her weapon, ready to bring down upon the sheriff she was grabbed from behind, a hand covering her mouth and another arm pinning hers to her sides. Robin took her sword from her and they made a Hhasty escape, John carrying the girl still immobilized by his strength. Once out of Nottingham Robin took a sack and gave the girl a grin.

"Sorry about this, but we can't have you seeing the location of our camp." and with that the sack was placed over her head, provoking an outburst of what sounded like very rude muffles.

**Sherwood Forest**

"So then," the sack was pulled forcefully off my head and I could feels the relief of the itchy fibers leaving my skin.

"Care to explain why you were going to kill the sheriff?" I had to scoff.

"I need a reason? How about the fact that he bleeds everyone dry with taxes then subjects them to needless violence regardless of how young the child is, how about the fact that he uses slaves to work under dangerous conditions and-" The one who had spoken raised his hand to silence me.

"This seems far too reckless for it to be a general 'sheriff bad, must hurt', spur of the moment decision.No, you planned this out no doubt. It was too calculated, and you were too focused on your goal. No- this is a personal matter. Tell us, family, friend? Who is it you lost to the sheriff? We're all in the same boat, every one of us." I chose to remain silent. He spoke with a harsh voice, and I could feel my eyes getting hot, but I didn't let any tears fall. He was obviously grieving too, but that gave him no right to speak like that to me. And if he is who I think he is then surely he should have allowed me to murder the sheriff where he stood. "No words?"

I could see the rest of the outlaws watching me, although they seemed a little more understanding; I could tell from their eyes. The large one seemed like the type that would hit now, ask questions later. No doubt he was Little John. The one standing closest to who I took to be Robin was probably Much, completely loyal to his ex-master. Yes, I have heard the stories of these men, which led me to the last man standing in front of me. He was holding stuff in, anyone could see it. He had worked for Gisbourne. I remember, he let me escape from the dungeon once: I had made it as far as the stable when he caught my eye, but rather than call for the guards as I had expected, he merely nodded at me and turned away.

These men were known to hate the sheriff with a passion, and yet here I was, being judged for taking action. Robin, the fearless leader apparently had had enough of my not talking and scoffed at me, walking in another direction- at this the others looked apologetically at me and moved me to where it was more comfortable. They then introduced themselves properly and offered me food.

"My name is Mei-Yi."

"Well, nice to meet you May." I had a small laugh.

"No, not May, Mei-Yi- My father was…Well, he wasn't English."

"Which accounts for your darker skin?"

"Yes." I took a bite from the meat I had received. "Why does this taste like-"

"It's CHICKEN!" I raised my empty hand in surrender.

"Okay, okay, it's chicken! Don't kill me." The other two laughed at the exchange- apparently something of a running joke. After a few minutes of silence, I looked at Much from the corner of my eye and decided to look at my food, and study it with great detail. Much seeing this grew slightly agitated until he could no longer hold it in.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, it's chicken, and yet the body is tiny. There aren't any wings, and there appears to be grey fluff everywhere which suggests to me that this must've been a squirrel shaped chicken. Maybe you aren't sure what chickens look like. Let me tell you. They are fairly large I suppose, have a mass of feathers-"

"I know what chickens are!" Knowing it was working, I smirked at him.

"They lay eggs, too. This was only two times the size of an egg. How could it possibly-"

"Oh, shut up!" At this Much walked off, and the other two watched me with amused looks on their faces.

"So then, May" I rolled my eyes, but replied.

"Yes?"

"Why were you after the sheriff?"

"Why did you stop me?"

"You first."

"I... he... I had a family- a big one. My mother, my father, and eight brothers and sisters. My father was the first to go. When the sheriff learned of a foreigner living in Nottingham, he took him to find out what he could do. My brothers- Hon-to and Henry were next- being the eldest males they were probably the most use to him. My five sisters were taken in the night. The next and last time we saw them, they were shackled in a carriage on their way to another city with a greedy noble. Then it was me, my mother, and my final sibling, Min Sheng. He died trying to protect my mother and me. The sheriff's men came to rid the town of us for good. I can only assume that the only members of my family with any hope of still being alive are my sisters, but even then there are many things that may have led to their deaths. I have lost ten people to the sheriff, and for that he must pay. I have spent the past year and a half training myself to hone the abilities my father and my brothers taught to me. He must be eliminated! If this is what he has done to my family, imagine what he has done to others!"

"But we cannot let him be murdered."

"Why not?"

"If the sheriff dies an unnatural death, Prince John will raise Nottingham to the ground. It is for the people of Nottingham, and no other reason that we do not allow him to be murdered. We too have suffered hurt, where it isn't the same quantity as you, we do understand. My wife and son were nearly taken from this world. He was going to torture them in front of a room of people. As it is, they escaped and moved away. Allan lost his last remaining family at the hands of the sheriff."

"He hung Tom an hour earlier than planned."

"I remember that. I am sorry."

"Wasn't your fault. It was the sheriff; I know that. Believe me, there is no-one we'd rather kill than the sheriff, but at the moment we cannot do that. We must bide our time 'til King Richard returns."

"Nice chat?" Robin had returned.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Summary-Post s2- The outlaws face problems upon their return to England.  
Characters- Allan, Robin, Gisbourne, Will, Djak, Much, John, a couple of O.Cs  
Rating- PG some moderate violence and death.  
SPOILERS FOR SEASON TWO FINALE

* * *

**Morning**

Mei-yi had decided fairly early on that she was going to get away from camp- the atmosphere was too much for her to take, with everybody tiptoeing around, Much and John from Robin, Allan from everybody. Robin himself was moody and quite frankly scared her if she was being honest. So, she weighed out her options. Much, although fairly simple, would never be able to let her go. He was far too absorbed in Robin's being happy and his every wish being fulfilled. John was not simple enough to let her simply pass. Her best bet was Allan. Get close enough for him to get interested, then cut and run. It was harsh; he seemed like a nice enough bloke, but she was pretty sure he was her best shot and one she would take.

She started with the looks. She would simply look at him until he looked back and quickly divert her eyes, seemingly shy. After a while she began to see the smallest of smiles tugging at his lips, and the returned looks were becoming more frequent. You can learn a lot about someone when you look at them. Allan a Dale did not sleep, that was the first thing she could tell, but the same was true of Robin and Much as well. The second thing she noticed were faint lines on his face where tears had marked tracks, and he had done his best to hide. This was again true of Robin. The third thing she noted was that he was very careful about what he did and said, carefully calculating every possible outcome of said words and actions. He did not want to fall out of favor with Robin, or the other men. She had seen a look in him that she had noticed in many a man. He wanted, nay- needed to be loved, and he lived in constant fear of being by himself, in constant fear that he would screw something up. Mei-Yi was so busy thinking about Allan a Dale that she did not even notice him when he approached her.

"All right?" She looked up at him with doleful eyes. She gave the tiniest of sighs before replying.

"Yeah."

"Did you want anything, need anything?"

"Well, I have a certain need to deal with something of a female nature." Allan raised his hands, and she stopped talking.

"Say no more. I'll be right back." Allan strode off towards Robin and whispered in his ear. Robin looked up at her, and she did her best to give him an apologetic look. He turned back to Allan and said something in reply, Allan shook his head and answered back. This, Robin did not like as his voice became louder. She could not hear his words from the distance, but by the body language she could pick up... Allan had taken a step or two back and became visibly smaller as Robin's arm looked as if to grab him slightly. John had stood up and said a few words to Robin. Within seconds Robin had walked off and Allan retreated to the forest, John following him. It was Much who came back to talk to Mei-yi.

"Sorry about this. It's a bit of a difficult time at present." Much was untying her loose ropes and gave a small smile. "You're free to go, once I have led you, blindfolded. from the camp. No more attempts on the sheriff. Agreed?" She nodded, and she meant it.

She hadn't meant to get caught by one of the sheriff's men, who had seen her 'consorting with Hood's lot'. She had no intentions of following through on her plans. She did, however, mean to survive- to escape. There was no way she was going to prepare to be hanged. She paced her cell, looking always for anything she could use, anything at all.

**Outlaw's Camp**

"Robin, May's been taken by Gisbourne- they say she's going to hang tomorrow for being a member of the gang." Allan panted, having run from Nottingham.

"What's this all about, Gisbourne knows she has nothing to... he's trying to bait us out." Robin sighed.

"Well, we are going to rescue her, right?" Robin looked up from his hands and sighed once more.

"Of course. We'll have to go a couple hours earlier; break her out then in case they try the early..." Robin looked up at Allan who simply nodded. "Right, we'll sneak in the back, through the hole Will so kindly provided for us last year-"

"But what if the hole's been found?"

"Then we'll have to acquire a couple of uniforms, won't we?"

"Right." Robin looked around at the others.

"Everybody clear?"

"Master, that is not a plan! That is half a plan! Why is it impossible for you to have an entire plan?" Much received a small smile.

"Because, Much, Half a plan leaves room for improvisation. Ready?" With an all knowing smile he looked to John, who returned the smile.

"We go to Nottingham."

**Nottingham Castle**

Mei-yi was pulled from her cell at an early hour and found herself being dragged into the courtyard by the neck, Gisbourne himself doing the deed. She could see the noose waiting for her. It was when she was pushed between Gisbourne and the hangman that she chose to act; she jumped as high as she could- pulling her arms from behind her under her feet- she hit the hangman with her hands and turned to see Gisbourne, his sword raised.

"Please, sir! You wouldn't harm a defenseless girl would you?" His head cocked to the side, his eyebrows finding their way up his forehead. "Worth a try."

Mei-yi brought her hands down on his sword to split the ropes that bound her, then as he swung she slid between his legs and kicked him onto his front. She quickly picked up his sword as she saw the guards surround her. Wonderful... In a flurry of fist and steel she fought against the guards, and as the last one fell to his backside she saw Robin's men rush to the gate.

"Look who decided to show up!" She dealt Gisbourne one last kick to the face and rushed over to where the gang now had horses, she jumped onto the back of Allan's and they began to ride off, carefree until she felt pure agony hit her from behind and she was falling and-

* * *

next chapter comin right up


	3. Chapter 3

Summary-Post s2- The outlaws face problems upon their return to England. marysue appears at the start but doesn't stay too long dont worry.  
Characters- Allan, Robin, Gisbourne, Will, Djak, Much, John, a couple of O.Cs  
Rating- PG some moderate violence and death.  
SPOILERS FOR SEASON TWO FINALE

* * *

Robin saw everything happening so slowly; the arrows had traveled through May and into Allan, the force of them throwing the two off the horse they were riding. The sound was quiet as they fell to the ground; the silence of one and the agony of another. The girl didn't move, she didn't scream, didn't anything, she just lay with her eyes staring dully ahead of her, no blood escaping, no bruises forming; none of that when you're dead. The man, however, did bleed, he did bruise and he did scream- his eyes screwing together as if to shut out the pain. There wasn't even time to go to him, the guards had already surrounded the two and were pulling them in the direction of the dungeon, the occasional kick coming through. It wasn't until he felt Much tap his shoulder that he came out of his trance and rode off towards the forest. He had failed to save a life once more.

**Dungeons**

Her eyes. They were open, staring. at him. He couldn't reach. Couldn't get them, to stop. His legs attached, to the wall, of the dungeon. Couldn't reach. Reach. The pain. Wanted the pain to stop. Stop. Why wouldn't it stop? It was darker now. Darker. Harder. Stay awake...

Gisbourne looked with contempt at the man he had trusted. It was stupid, foolish, to have trusted a traitor. He had thrown the girl in with him. He didn't know why at the time. Probably to punish him further. He deserved it. It was Allan's fault. Everything that happened in the Holy Land was because Allan wasn't with him. He had been the voice of reason, he had stopped him from burning Marian, stopped him from hanging her. He would have stopped him from stabbing her too if he hadn't gone back to Hood. It was his fault, and he must be punished. Leave him with the dead girl until the next day, then, then he would have Guy to deal with.

He recognized the girl, knew her father, and her brothers- she had the same look in her eyes, the same frame- such a small frame, but so deadly. If she had wished it, she could have killed them all, of that he was sure. She always aimed a little to the left, a little to the right, he could see her brain working, calculating. It didn't save her from the arrows- or was she saving another? Did she see the archers? She moved, ever so slightly to the right, the arrow meant for the traitor had slowed down, through her. Was it intentional? She had scared him, that is why he had asked that she be executed very early- in a way she was- but she died free, that was the difference- this way she was killed by cowards firing upon the enemy's back rather than executed as a criminal. Cowards. That is all they were, firing on the back of a small girl, a child really...

He strode towards the room in which the sheriff usually stayed; the guards didn't even wait for his snarl to part and open the doors. The sheriff was sitting in his usual position, drinking down wine like it was air.

"Ah, Gisbourne- heard you caught a little birdy that got away." The sheriff inhaled another cup of wine. "Is little Allan tucked safely away in his bed?" Guy's scowl as his reply seemed to amuse the sheriff.

"I will deal with the vermin tomorrow."

"Sure you want to leave it that long? A clue; no. Little Hoodie and his hoodlets will be back at their first chance." Guy's face grew to a malicious smirk.

"I know what I'm doing, don't worry about Hood."

**Edge of Sherwood**

Much found himself sprinting towards camp without any food. When he returned he found the others how he thought he would- planning. He felt terrible having to tell them to stop. Will and Djaq would have to be told, obviously. They still had good old Lardner for that he supposed. Robin would take it hard, so soon after Marian... and May too- the girl they had hardly met. But what is done is done better to get it over with.

"Allan is dead."

* * *

please review- i feed off feedback and i'm hungry! also -sorry for doing this to Allan- hes my favorite character so I don't know why i have to do this to him...


	4. Chapter 4

Summary- The outlaws are bummed basically.  
Characters- Allan, Robin, Gisbourne, Will, Djaq, Much, John, a couple of O.Cs  
Rating- PG some moderate violence and death.  
SPOILERS FOR SEASON TWO FINALE.

* * *

**Outlaw's Camp**

There was an eerie silence over the camp. Three men, all quiet. To think that not long ago there were five, six people there,- seven if you included Marian. and now- there were three. When they had gone to Nottingham to confirm his death they had seen a body- in Allan's clothes, with Allan's hair, face completely smashed in- unrecognizable. But the hair... They had sent Will and Djaq a message, telling them what happened- in short, shaky letter. But now that they had sent it, they wondered- was it Allan?

The man they saw was wearing his clothes but, no face. But then, why would Gisbourne keep him alive after his betrayal of him? Surely he would be angry? No. It was just wishful thinking; Gisbourne would enjoy beating Allan until he moved and breathed no more. They had to let his soul rest in peace now. Lord knows it wasn't in peace when he was alive.

**Dungeons**

Allan found himself being shaken violently into consciousness, his various bruises and puncture wounds immediately seeming to burst into invisible flames. He was pulled to his feet and taken the familiar route towards a room he knew too much about, and as expected, Guy was waiting there for him. He found himself once again tied to the beam connecting the floor to the ceiling. Gisbourne had kindly drawn over his skin with a knife, carving shapes into his flesh. He bit his lip to muffle any sound escaping his mouth. Guy then began to remind him of his betrayals.

"You didn't just betray me, remember? If Hood didn't rescue you before you turned on him, what makes you think he will come now?" He tried to block it out, block out the words. Robin would come. He had to.

"Not bein' funny; easier to break in if you think that." Guy frowned and hit him across the face. "You're the one who needs punishing, stabbing Marian, killin-" He was cut off as Guy dealt a pretty heavy blow to his chest, he could feel the fire spreading throughout his body. Why was he baiting Gisbourne? A small voice told him- that if Robin didn't come, it was better to die sooner, have a quicker death. There it was again, that doubt. Robin would come. He would come. "You sicken me so much. You claimed to lov-" A swift hit over the head with the hilt of a sword sent Allan into unconsciousness once more.

**Near Portsmouth**

Will and Djaq had set off to return to England quite shortly after the others had left. It had quickly become clear that Will could not live there in peace. He had been beaten several times within the first three weeks, and Djaq had made the decision to get aboard a ship to England. When Will had awoken from his latest hiding, they were already on their way. Now, as they came to port, all that remained of the attacks was a purple tinge to his face, and a limp in his step. If you were to lift his shirt you would come across quite a bit of damage, but he hid the pain well. He hid it from Djaq. He smiled at her as he caught her staring at him again, and kissed her, saying

"I'm alright, Djaq. I'm not going anywhere."

They traveled North to Nottingham after resting in a small inn for the night. It wouldn't be long before they saw their friends, nat their family once more. As they got closer, they traveled by more hidden routes until they found themselves in a familiar forest. They almost felt like setting the traps off and surprising them that way, but that would mean the traps would have to be reset, so they simply made their way to camp. They could smell Much's cooking, but could hear no sound. Looking at each other they pulled their weapons and advanced slowly towards the camp. What they found was painful. Robin, John and Much all quiet, all looking at the food boiling in the pot. Re-holstering their weapons the stepped forward, the sound of metal and wood being drawn was exceedingly loud after the sheer silence of the moments before.

"Will, Djaq, how did you get here so soon? We didn't send the message all that long ago."

"We set off a few weeks after you, what was the message?" Looking around it was apparent, Allan was no where to be seen, and yet they laid out his bed, with a few of his belongings. It was not like before, when they had thrown his things from the camp. This could only mean he was gone by different means.

"Allan is dead." Letting the words sink in, Will felt himself wobbling at the knees. Djaq, seeming to sense this, already had her arm around him, steadying him. Ignoring his wince for now she simply held onto him. How could this be? Dead? They had not been away that long. Had it been injury or disease?

"Gisbourne's men. They killed him, beat him until he was unrecognizable." Will could feel himself pulling away from Djaq and into the growth of plants nearby to dry heave- no food, no sickness. Good thing he hadn't eaten; would have been a waste of food.

"How long?"

"A couple of weeks."

**Dungeons**

Eternity. It was eternity. Robin wasn't coming. He was reminded every day. Allan a Dale, having survived a good twenty-something years, was now going to die; fading slowly away, eating just enough to survive, being tormented by Gisbourne, taking the pain of his guilt. Why was it that when people are angry they feel the need to hit things, hit people? Why does it numb away the pain? It doesn't even do that, it simply tones it down for a while before flaring up once more.

Allan a Dale was unable to stand, his knees had taken the main force of the latest of Gisbourne's anguish; tied to his usual spot he had felt his shoulders pop as his legs gave way to hard metal. He didn't even open his eyes anymore- what was the point? They were battered and swollen. Besides, what was there to look at in a dungeon? He wasn't altogether sure why he was still being fed. Was it Gisbourne's game to keep him as a live punching bag until his body could truly take no more? The first incisions Guy had made into his flesh were still swelling with infection. They weren't disappearing any time soon. Allan would have to keep eating though. He wasn't about to turn it away. There was still a hope of his being rescued. Even though he was a traitor, they had forgiven him. They had forgiven him. They had.

**Sherwood Forest**

Will had made another couple of memorials, of Marian, and of Allan. This enabled the gang to send them off a little better, and let them move on with their lives and better help the poor. They tried ignore the silence that they somehow hadn't noticed before, even though they were the same as last year. Even though Marian and Allan were at the castle and weren't at the camp,- their presence was sorely missed now. Robin and Will were running through their latest plan- to steal the gold the sheriff was collecting in the castle. The reason behind the fortune was unknown at the moment, but knowing the sheriff, it couldn't be good. One part of the plan was for one of them to be captured and brought to the dungeons, then to kick up a fuss as a diversion for the others. Unfortunately they were having a hard time to choose who to do it. They were all known to the sheriff now.-They couldn't risk using anyone else, so they had to rethink. They decided to make their own way in through the stables. There was a door leading through the servants' quarters they could use. Hopefully blending in a little, they would travel through the quarters up to the treasury and then out again.

When they got to the castle, however, they were stopped by a servant. She was about 18 and was weathered by the kind of life working at a castle entailed. Her long, dark hair was straggly and she didn't look at all well.

**Nottingham Castle**

"Please, you are Robin of Locksley. Take me with you- I cannot stand the torment of this castle any longer!"

"I'm sorry."

"Jessica."

"I'm sorry, Jessica. But we have a mission-"

"Are you looking for a-Dale?" Will's heart skipped a beat.

"What?"

"Allan a Dale, he's in your gang, yes? He's not that way- he's being kept away from the dungeons in case you came for him- I'll show you."

"Allan a Dale is dead, is he not?" A dawning came over her face.

"That will be why you did not come sooner... I have spoken to him.- They took part of my room and fixed a wooden wall between us. It is fairly thin. He feared you would not come." Before they realized they had been running they found themselves at Jessica's quarters. The wall as she spoke of stood across the back, with only a small hole at the bottom, presumably for food. Will wasted no time in bringing his small axe on the wall. John reached for the axe Will kept on his back and swung fiercely too. The wall was down in a matter of seconds, and they brought their eyes upon the pale man shivering in front of them. Will removed his cloak, as did Robin, and they wrapped his frail form in the too-big clothes. Little John scooped him up quickly, and they looked to depart. Eyes falling upon the girl, they stopped.

"Please, they will kill me. Take me with you." Will looked to Robin.

"I have family, in Scarborough- would you be happy to go to them?"

"Scarborough? Is that by the sea?" Her eyes glinted. Will nodded, and she wiped her eyes and led the way. "I will show you the fastest way out of here."

* * *

one more part...


	5. Chapter 5

****

Summary-Post s2- The outlaws face problems upon their return to England.  
Characters- Allan, Robin, Gisbourne, Will, Djak, Much, John, a couple of O.Cs  
Rating- PG some moderate violence and death.  
SPOILERS FOR SEASON TWO FINALE

* * *

**Outlaw's Camp**

It had been over a week and he still hadn't acknowledged their presence. They gave him food; he had a couple of bites. They told him their names; he didn't believe them. They had dressed him in some clothes donated by villages in surrounding areas,- clothes that would have fit the old Allan but hung off the new one like he was a starving child. It was heartbreaking to see this vibrant man reduced to a nervous wreck. Sometimes it seemed like he knew them for a second, but then it disappeared as quickly as it happened.

Allan must've been dreaming a lot more now. He hardly ever saw Gisbourne and constantly saw the gang, but he couldn't because they weren't coming. The one thing that puzzled him now was the feel of the bed he lay on. It was padded with something. His bed wasn't padded was it? Was this another way of tormenting him? Giving him some hope, only to take it away once more?

Sometimes he saw Will and Djaq, but they were in the Holy Land, they were even less likely to be there than Robin. The dreams were becoming more real though; they seemed to touch him. He could smell them, smell the forest, smell Much's cooking. He even felt himself smile as he thought of Much's protest.

'It's not Squirrel!' Maybe he would enjoy the dreams and do something. It was his mind right? He could do what he wished here without Gisbourne being able to say no. He smiled again and this time 'Much' looked at him.

"Allan?" He grinned.

"Hey, Much. Busy with your Squirrel murdering? I'm not bein funny, but they'll go extinct if you're not careful." The look on Much's face was confusing. He broke out into a laugh and called the others.- Much would've scolded him surely, why would his 'dream Much'...

"Allan? Allan, can you hear me?" Djaq asked with a hand on his shoulder.

"Course I can hear you; you're in my head." Her face fell slightly. He could see that, even though she tried to hide it.

"Can you explain to me what you mean?" He felt strange with all of them looking at him like he was a child.

"You aren't really here; my head knows it. You and Will stayed in the Holy Land didn't you? I'm dreamin about you, ain' I?" This apparently was not what they wanted to hear.

"No, Allan, listen to me.- You are in Sherwood Forest. we got you back from Gisbourne," Robin spoke. This was like half of his dreams- being rescued- he shook his head. No. He was dreaming; they were going to get his hopes up.

"No, you're lying. You aren't coming, I'm not worth the risk.- Will and Djaq are in the Holy Land, and there's three of you here, three of you- no way will you risk it, I'm not worth it. It wouldn't make any sense, no sense."

"Allan, please, listen to me." Robin grabbed the sides of his face and looked at him. "I am sorry we did not come sooner. We believed you to be... I am sorry. This is real. Allan, they returned a few weeks after we did. They didn't settle to well with the locals. Will and Djaq are here. We had no idea you were still alive. We came for you but found a corpse, his... his face smashed in, wearing your clothes. He even had the same hair Allan, we thought you were dead- I am sorry-"

"We are sorry." Allan's head was spinning, how can it be true? If he believes it? But, he could see them, hear them, feel them, smell them... one last test.

"Can I have something to eat?" They seemed puzzled, but Djaq- seemingly understood, grabbing Much's pot from the fire and bringing it over.

"Hey that isn't properly-" Ignoring this, Allan reached for some bread and dipped it in the pot raising it to his mouth to take a bite. He was stopped by Djaq.

"Not too much, Allan." He nodded and bit into the bread. He could taste. If he could... this could be... taking another bite in hunger he realized his mistake- no sooner had he put the food into his mouth than he turned to the side to empty his stomach of the small amount of food he had put in it.

They had sprung up quite quickly when Much had told them. Making jokes? Their joy had quickly turned to concern as he believed it not to be real. Allan had quickly retreated into himself as they spoke, when he asked for food it had shocked them, why would he be asking for food? Djaq had given it to him and he hungrily wolfed it down before turning a shade of green and throwing it all up, their concern vanished however when he looked up and smirked.

"Shouldn't have eaten the squirrel."

**END**

* * *

Thanks for reading. I may do a sequel in the coming future if theres enough interest, who knows?Remember: I feed off of feedback- please save a nomi from starvation and leave me reviews.

EDIT- I just realised I forgot to thank my wonderful BETA!! OMG! Sorry! Thanks go to "I am the Lev" for being a great Beta to a mediocre story!


End file.
